pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Quagsire
Quagsire (Japanese: ヌオー Nuoo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Quagsire is a light blue, bipedal, amphibious Pokémon. Its head is broad and round, having little neck to distinguish it from the rest of Quagsire's body. It has a wide mouth and tiny, black eyes. A wavy, purple stripe runs down its back. Quagsire's hands and feet both have three digits. Its outer layer of skin is slimy and slippery. Gender differences Male Quagsire have larger back-fins than the females. Behavior A type of carefree Pokémon, Quagsire are usually seen swimming aimlessly and leisurely in the water, though such behavior causes them to hit objects such as rocks and bottom of boats. Furthermore, Quagsire like round objects and in one particular day of a year, they gather near the water and throw those round objects into streams. According to legends and myths, when a group of people go to the lower banks of streams to search for those objects, the last person to return will have good fortune. Habitat Quagsire can be found at wetlands and marshlands. Evolution Quagsire evolves from Wooper at level 20. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime *Quagsire starred in Once in a Blue Moon, where groups of Quagsire and Wooper gathered circular objects as part of their ritual. They synchronously threw these round objects towards the moon when it positions at the middle of a waterfall, which is a sort of a planetary event in that location within the anime. The GS Ball was also stolen in this episode by Quagsire, but Ash Ketchum and the group got it back. *Lisa's Quagsire *Rocky's Quagsire *Crasher Wake's Quagsire *Kodama's Quagsire Trivia *A Quagsire appears as one of the main non playable characters in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. *Quagsire has similar name to Quagmire, a character from the TV show, Family Guy, which debuted in 1999, also in which the game Pokemon Gold and Silver was released, and that's also when the Quagsire made its debut. *Quagsire's shiny back in Generation II was a grayish color with purple markings. Today, its full shiny is a bright purple color. *Until Generation IV, Quagsire did not learn any damaging Water type moves naturally. In Generation IV and all subsequent generations, it is able to learn Muddy Water. Origin Quagsire is based on a giant salamander. Etymology Its name probably originated from the word quagmire ''(a swampy area). It could also come from ''sire (a term used to refer to a royal) or it could come from Siren (a species of salamander). Quagsire is the only Pokémon that begins with a '''Q '''that dos not reference Quills (the spined hairs of a Porcupine). Gallery 195Quagsire OS anime.png 195Quagsire Dream.png 195Quagsire Pokemon Stadium.png 195Quagsire Pokémon Colosseum.png 195Quagsire Pokémon PokéPark.png 195Quagsire Pokémon HOME.png Quagsire-GO.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon